


That’s alright

by Prawnperson



Category: Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! (2012)
Genre: Blanket Stealing, But only a bit, Cuddling, Deep Conversations, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I don’t write enough Polly, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, ONE line I took from BB, The Captain says babes....., a bit of canon silliness, albino is mentioned, babes..........., discussion of marriage, hand holding, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Some domestic fluff for this tiny fandom
Relationships: Pirate Captain/Pirate with a Scarf
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	That’s alright

“Number Two?”

The Captain asks, far too late for it to be anything reasonable, even though the chances of the Captain saying anything reasonable are not much better early on. The pirate with a scarf makes a noise that is something like an acknowledgement but he does not move, far too comfortable as he is, wrapped up in blankets and pressed very nicely to the Captain’s side.

“What would you say if I were to ask you to marry me?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Wise up, I suppose.”

The Captain has chosen just this time to ask because he knows that his first mate will be more placid in his half asleep state. Less likely to go into a panic. 

“No, I mean seriously. What would you say?”

Eyes crack open to gaze at the Captain for a fraction of a second before shutting again.

“I’d say yes, I imagine.”

“Would you really?”

“Probably, unless you’d just done something very, very stupid.”

Everything seems to come very easily to the pirate with a scarf whenever he is tired and comfortable along with it. There isn’t very much hesitation at all in what he does, as though he’s already thought about the answer for ages.

“I’m not really much the marrying type, is the thing.”

The Captain sighs, finally, unusually sincere. 

“People have said so before. I’m not very good at a lot of things, I talk too much, and I am not the marrying type.”

This seems to be the turning point, literally and metaphorically, as the pirate with a scarf finally sits up the smallest bit, blankets wrapped around his shoulders, so that he can rest his head on the Captain’s pyjama clad chest and look at him, still very sleepy. 

“It’s true you’re not very good at a lot of things, but neither am I, and neither is anyone else on this ship. You’re good at important things, and that’s what matters. In fact, I think you’re good at a great many things.”

“Like what?”

“You’re good at captaining this ship, and being optimistic, and running people through.”

Their fingers lace together below the blankets, the pirate with a scarf squeezing the Captain’s hand reassuringly.

“And you make me laugh.”

Something below decks creaks and groans dramatically. It sounds like some poor animal, only it can’t be. Rats and crows and whatever else the Albino pirate may have brought on board don’t make noises like rotten wood. Polly gives an alarmed cluck from her resting place at the foot of the hammock before deciding she isn’t bothered enough to lose sleep over it. She nestles into the blankets in front of her, pulling them down to the Captain’s stomach.

“I creak like that sometimes. Doesn’t that put you off?”

“I like your creaking! I know where you are in the dark.”

The Captain laughs, so hard and so loud that the pirate with a scarf has to hush him with a kiss before they wake somebody else up. There’s an ease to it all now, even under cover of night, when conversation and touches should not come nearly as easily as sleep.

“You’re the marrying type in my mind, dearest.”

“Not so bad yourself, babes.”

“Hmmm.”

Everything goes silent then, but it is pleasantly so, to the point where the pirate with a scarf thinks he will finally be allowed to go to sleep. Unfortunately, there is still a nagging little question at the back of his mind that is just barely keeping him conscious, despite how utterly exhausted he is from both their adventure with catering for a work’s do and...everything else that has gone on tonight. 

“Captain, was this a real proposal, or a test run?”

“Oh, no, not a real one. The real one would be much better than this. I was just...wondering, that’s all.”

“Ah,”

Says the pirate with a scarf, the smallest edge of disappointment in his otherwise calm voice.

“That’s alright, then.”

“...But there will most likely still be a real one, if there’s a chance of you saying yes.”

“Oh, good. I’ll look forward to that. You’re quite good at surprises.”

The Captain can think of a great deal of things he would like to say on the matter, both in jest and in earnest, but by the time he gets his thoughts in order, both Polly and the pirate with a scarf are out cold, the latter snoring into his shirt and cuddling him something fierce while Polly sits as she always does, tucked up in her own wings, nothing more than a sweet little lump of fluffy feathers at the end of their bed.

Instead of waking either of them, he begins to plan, thankful his sleeping first mate gives off as much heat as a radiator on full blast since it seems him getting any blanket to himself is out of the question.

**Author's Note:**

> The Captain would 100% end up with no blanket between a sleepy bird and a lanky first mate


End file.
